Who would have thought?
by breatheinwords
Summary: Famous people are supposed to be out-of-reach, Cine thought to herself. And having "real feelings" for someone famous was the last thing she had on her mind, yet it all happened too quick and soon. Somehow life made the impossible, possible for her.


The cold December wind had made early morning showers difficult for Cine, it would send her freezing every time she turns the shower on and the water flows down upon her pale skin. She got up from her bed to start a new day once again, although there was nothing new to do at all. It was Christmas break after all, and they'd been given 2 weeks off from the University. Her eyes landed on her fingers which were still covered with Acrylic paint from yesterday. They were assigned to make 10 art pieces on canvas by their adviser, and she's been working herself off since the past week. It was torment, but she loved what she was doing. That was enough of a reason, she thought.

She tried rubbing her fingers to rid the paint off, but it didn't work. She sighed heavily at this and headed to her bathroom then. The cold water splashed on her skin, making her shiver and grit her teeth. "God! This is too cold…too cold" she muttered, taking a step back to avoid the water. She almost laughed at herself because of this; she actually deflected the water off of her body because it was too cold.

"I'm pretty much going insane." She mumbled, before stepping into the freezing water and cleansing herself from yesterday's events.

Cine Wilson was a 19-year-old, who still lived with her parents, took care of her 8-year-old sister and walked her dog every single day of her life. She was never ashamed to admit that though, in fact, she loved living with her family despite the fact that they annoy the living hell out of her. With her parents' unbelievably idiotic _"parental advices" _and her sister's whining every once in a while, it was pretty much enough to make her lose her mind anytime soon.

"Cine! Mom's looking for you!" Her younger sister, Quinn's high-pitched voice echoed inside the bathroom walls.

She turned the shower off, stepped into the cat-shaped rag and dried herself off. "Yeah, I'm coming! Just a sec." she grabbed a pair of denim pants, a white shirt and her favourite flats.

They were all seated in the dining table. Quinn fed their cat with her cereal, her Dad had a newspaper covering his face and her Mom was working on her papers—as usual. They weren't much of a talker most of the time. Her family was the "don't ask, won't tell" kind. Somehow, it drove her insane. The only thing keeping her in the household was the fact that she had a little sister to take care of, and her parents were both too busy to pay attention to anything else other than their jobs. Cine referred to it as their personal _"hamartia", _she hated it but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Cine, your sister has something to ask you." Her Dad stated simply, flipping a page of his newspaper.

She turned to her sister who was trying a little too hard to look innocent while she fed the cat. "What is it?" Cine asked, shifting her gaze from her Dad to Quinn.

"I need you to chaperone Me." she said.

"What?"

"Oh please, oh please, oh please! Remember a few days ago, I told you about that concert! And Mom got us our tickets already." She pleaded.

_Of course_, Cine thought to herself. That blasted boy band's coming to town; Quinn has been obsessing over them for quite some time now. She believed that they brainwash all their fans into listening to their so-called _good music. _Disgruntled, Cine let out a defeated sigh. "What's in it for me then?"

Quinn went silent for a while, before saying "You'll get to meet them too! Here, look! They're having this press conference thing and we get to go in!"

As if Cine actually cared about them. She doesn't even listen to their songs, let alone know their names. She raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed with her sister's small bargain. "I don't even know them."

"Well, it's about time you do!" Quinn snapped and ran off upstairs to her room. Their mother's attention was ripped from her paperwork for a while, as she was about to start chewing Cine's head off, Quinn reappeared with her favourite book to read of all time.

The title was written with an eroded font in white, behind it was a photo of five boys smiling at the camera, "One Direction: The Official Annual 2012" as if they were some kind of video game that needed instructions or whatsoever. Cine thought it was obnoxious and dumb. Who would buy an expensive book about five boys who came out of nowhere one day and started singing about what makes a person beautiful? _Exactly, no one should._ Although their fans seem to think otherwise, she couldn't blame them though. As obnoxious as their book is, those 5 lads had good looks. But still, the book was dumb.

"This is Liam; he's like the mother hen of the group. Niall's the cutest, oh gosh! Harry's my favourite but he likes old women so…ooh! This is Louis; he's the sass master…" Cine rolled her eyes as Quinn continued lecturing her about the boys of 1D, as she would call them.

"And this, this is Zayn. He's the mysterious, hottest of them all—well, for me." Quinn took a deep breath and finally finished.

Cine's eyes fell on Zayn's portrait. He looked most different from them all. "His stripper name's Asian Persuasion." Quinn stated.

_Good god, you have got to be kidding me._ Cine thought. Still, she didn't like them. They had their own signature dolls for heaven's sake! She thought that shit ended after the Britney Spears doll had sold out. Quinn remained incessant though, she said she's been waiting for them to come since last year. And that hit Cine at her soft spot for her little sister.

Damn it.

"Fine, I'll go with you." she stated. Quinn bounced up and down her chair, shaking off the plates and glasses on the table. Their Dad was still indifferent, as usual.

"This is great. This is great. This is great. Do you hear that Mom? I'm going to see 1D!" Quinn cheered loudly.

Oh great, Cine thought. She might have just got sucked into their bandom.


End file.
